ryans_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Codajas
| numberofepisodes= 13 | numberofdays = 15 | numberofcastaways = 16 | tribes = | filminglocation = Codajás, Amazonas, Brazil | seasonrun = August 20, 2017 – September 8, 2017 | previousseason = | nextseason = Season 5 }} Survivor: Codajas is the fourth season of the final generation of Ryan's Survivor Series, which premiered on August 20, 2017 and concluded with the Live Reunion on September 8, 2017. It ended with Adam D. defeating Nicholas S. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-2 vote. At the Reunion, Zach B. won Player of the Season and Hero of the Season, Aria M. won Fan Favorite, and Adam D. won Villain of the Season. Production This season featured sixteen all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Frevo, wearing orange buffs, and Lundu, wearing green buffs. Both tribes are named after Brazilian forms of dance. On Day 7, the tribes merged into the Carimbo tribe, wearing black. 19 people applied, 3 were cut from casting or declined a spot on the season, and the remaining 16 went on to become this season's castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribal designations were revealed on August 19, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent following a challenge win. * Flames of Fate: One member of the losing tribe will be randomly selected each round to get the opportunity to test the flames of fate and pick a box #1-10. Half of the boxes have punishments, half have rewards. Boxes are taken out of the game once they are picked. Once you have tested the flames of fate, you may not test them again. ** Hand in the Cookie Jar: For the next two tribals, your vote will be revealed “in red”, meaning your name will appear next to your vote. ** Wangy’s Intern: Until you are voted out, or the game finishes at the reunion, you must post at least once a day on the blog page saying how much you are enjoying your Wangy’s Survivor experience. Link me No deleting the blogs until the end of the season. Failure to do so will result in you not being allowed to compete in immunity challenges or to vote. ** Vote Grab: You are unable to vote at this tribal council. ** Sisyphus’s Stud: I will make a forum in the group called “Sisyphean Task” and you must reach 500 posts BY YOURSELF in the forum of "pushes boulder uphill" alternating with "watches boulder roll downhill". Failure to do so will result in you not being allowed to compete in immunity challenges or to vote. ** Vote Reveal: Unbeknownst to the target, when played, this will make someone’s vote appear “in red” and their name will appear next to their vote. Valid for use at any tribal until the Final Five. ** Extra Idol Clue: An additional idol clue to your tribes idol. ** Vote Steal: Revealed just before votes are read, you will take a vote from someone and be allowed to use it as your own. The vote will remain anonymous, but the fact that you stole a vote, and from whom, will not. ** Round Reset: Played after a torch is snuffed, can be used to reset a round, with the same immunity challenge happening again, and a new tribal council. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jimbo B.' 18, | | rowspan=18 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Simon B.' 16, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Will J.' 19, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam W.' 16, | | 4th Voted Out Day 5 | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam D.' 15, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alan D.' 18, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Aria M.' 22, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Deeanna "Dee" J.' 19, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ferdi V.' 17, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Logan "Hoop" H.' 18, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'JB B.' 19, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kasthon L.' 21, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nicholas S.' 15, | | | 1 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Noah U.' 20, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Rodrigo S.' 15, | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Zach B.' 19, | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council OR randomized votes.'' The Game Category:Seasons